helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Coconuts Musume
'''Coconuts Musume (ココナッツ娘。) was a Hello! Project unit made up of members from Hawaii. The group was also promoted as the "girls from Hawaiʻi". After nine years, the group officially disbanded when Ayaka Kimura graduated from Hello! Project. “Coconuts” refers to the group’s origin in Hawaii, and “Musume” refers to its sister relationship with another popular Hello! Project group, Morning Musume. Biography '1999' Coconuts Musume was was a group of high school girls from Hawaii. They were formed when former Sharam Q member Makoto, spotted them performing at a restaurant in Waikiki. He then had requested that Tsunku pick up the act and chose Ayaka Kimura, Chelsea Ching (lead vocals), April Barbaran, Danielle Delaunay, and Mika Todd as the winners of the Pacific Dream Pop Singer Competition out of 1500 applicants. In June of 1999, The group was announced and debuted on the Japanese television program, Asayan. On July 23, 1999, The group released their first single Halation Summer / Summer Night Town. On October 21, 1999, The group released their 1st Video "Coconuts Musume". '2000' On May, 17, 2000, they released their second single Tokonatsu Musume. After two singles, Chelsea and April left the group due to the difficulties of adjusting to life as a J-pop idol (neither spoke any Japanese when group was formed) and to pursue other careers, such as modeling. On July, 26, 2000, they released their third single Watashi mo "I LOVE YOU". In January of 2000, Lehua Sandbo joined the group. '2001' In April of 2001, DeLaunay, who also had difficulties adjusting, left the group to pursue a career in theater. After DeLaunay left, the group switched from the Sony Music Entertainment Japan label to the Zetima label. Between "Watashi mo 'I Love You'" of Sony Music Entertainment Japan and "Jōnetsu Yuki Miraisen" of Zetima, sales increased by almost a quarter according to Oricon charts. In August of 2001, The remaining trio released their last single "Jounetsu Yuki Miraisen" . '2002' In January of 2002, Auditions for a new member were advertised and due to take place at various locations around Hawaii. However these auditions were either canceled or unsuccessful. In February of 2002, Lehua graduated from the group, went on to the American pageant circuit, and eventually married and gave birth to a daughter. Instead of adding a new member the group became a duo. The remaining duo, Todd and Kimura, never released anything else under the Coconuts Musume name, though they contributed to Hello! Project compilations, performed songs (including English covers) during Hello! Project concerts, and became Japanese spokespersons for Dole pineapples. They also appeared on and hosted various radio and television shows separately. '2004' Coconuts Musume continued to perform at concerts and hosted their own radio show from 2001 to 2004 called KISS THE COCONUTS!. In Spring of 2004, The group made its final performance during Morning Musume Concert Tour 2004 Haru The Best of Japan. In early 2004, Mika graduated from the group and Hello! Project to study singing in California. Be All Right (a song originally by the shuffle group 11Water and later covered on Mini Moni's second album) was her last song with Ayaka as Coconuts Musume. With Mika gone, Ayaka was the only member, and she continued to be introduced as "Coconuts Musume Ayaka". '2008' In late April of 2008, Ayaka suddenly graduated from Coconuts Musume and Hello! Project without a graduation memorial and stated that she was going to pursue her dreams in a career in acting. One day later, it had been announced that she had signed with a new Agency. Coconuts Musume became an inactive unit after Ayaka left. Discography 'Singles' *1999.07.23 Halation Summer / Summer Night Town (ハレーションサマー／サマーナイトタウン) *1999.08.25 DANCE & CHANCE *2000.05.17 Tokonatsu Musume (常夏娘) *2000.07.26 Watashi mo "I LOVE YOU" (私も「I LOVE YOU」) *2001.08.22 Jounetsu Yuki Miraisen (情熱行き 未来船) Works 'Video/DVDs' *1999.10.21 1st Video "Coconuts Musume" (1stビデオ『ココナッツ娘』) 'Television' *2001 Bishōjo Kyōiku (Ayaka's Surprise English Lessons) *2001 Bishōjo Kyōiku II (Ayaka's Surprise English Lessons II) 'Musicals' * Love Century -Yume wa Minna Kerya Hajimaranai- * Ken & Merī no Meken Kon On-stage * Sayonara no Love Song * Fushigi Shōjo Tantei Kyara & Mel 'Radio' *2001-2004 Kiss the Coconuts (Mika and Ayaka) * Blend Kiss (Ayaka with Country Musume) 'Promotions' *2002 Dole pineapples Publications 'Essay Books' * 2002-05-01 Mika no Iketeru Eikaiwa (Mikaのイケてる英会話?) * 2002-08-05 Coconuts Musume no Tanoshii Hawaii Ryūgaku (ココナッツ娘。の楽しいハワイ留学?) External Links * Official Thread * Coconuts Musume lyrics Category:Hello! Project Units disbanded in 2008 Category:Hello! Project Units formed in 1999 Category:Mika Todd Category:Lehua Sandbo Category:April Barbaran Category:Danielle Delaunay Category:Chelsea Ching Category: Ayaka Kimura Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:1999 additions Category:2008 disbanded Category:1999 Units